Hide and Seek
by Scritcherre
Summary: One-shot. A day in the life of Luki and Noki. The twins have fun and Giovanni gets crushed in a hug. No pairings.


The echoing sound of running footsteps resounded playfully and ominously through the dark slums and alleys of the Underground. If one had a practiced ear, it would be easy for them to distinguish the details brought forth by the noise. One would be able to tell that there were three people running and that two of them were chasing after the third. If they listened even closer, they would hear the soft, yet rapid, clicking of the pursuers' shoes and the heavy clomping, thumping beat emitted from the pursued individual's boots.

But alas, the wretched denizens of the slum were engulfed too deeply in their drugs, hate, and depression to notice anything but their own selfish thoughts and desires. No one heard the victorious shouts from the pursuers or the frantic pleading and begging from the man they had just cornered. No one saw the twisted smiles unravel identically on the twin faces of the pursuers or the menacing step they took towards their victim. No one witnessed the scene as the edge of a gun peeked out from beneath one of the twin's abnormally long sleeves, the look on the victims face when he realized that 'oh my god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!', the harsh click of the oversized gun's safety being flipped off, the acrid smell of gunpowder and the ear-popping _bang_ as the bullet was fired and spun slowly, slowly, slowly towards the man on the ground—

"You got him, Noki!" one of the twins gleefully exclaimed, giving her sister a playful shove.

"Did you see me do it, Luki? Did you see his face? It was so funny!" Noki emphasized her point by making a face. Her sister, Luki, laughed at Noki's imitation of the terrified man and attempted to give it a try herself.

"Geez, Luki, you look constipated. Haha!"

"Heeey, that's mean, Noki! You're mean!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Well if I'mmean, then you're mean too, Luki!"

"Whaaaat? No way! I'm leaving without you then, Noki!" Luki huffed. She turned on her heel and stalked off moodily.

"Aah—Luki! Wait for me!" Noki raced off after her sister, apologizing at the same time.

When the police finally arrived, no one could fully explain how one of the top bosses in the mafia had appeared dead in their backyards. The most elaboration the cops got from the people in the area was from a drug dealer living in an apartment adjacent to the scene of the crime. The dealer said "there were these two little girls, like ten or eleven years old, walkin' 'round here. I didn' get a good look at 'em, but they were wearin' a lotta pink an' one of 'em hadda gun, I think."

This statement didn't help the police much (because there are a lot of little girls wearing pink in a city) so the squad leader decided to arrest the drug dealer after they had found some pot in his apartment.

"We have to arrest someone, right?" was what the squad leader said.

*_***_

Luki and Noki sat on the roof of an abandoned building in the heart of the Underground. Their 'big brother' Giovanni had told them to wait for him there, but the twins were getting very bored. Noki shot a sly look at her sister.

"Hey, Luki, I bet you that I can find Gio-ni first!" Noki challenged.

"You're on! I can find things better than you can! I'll totally beat you!" Luki accepted the challenge and the two girls shook hands like prizefighters getting ready to fight the championship match.

A few seconds later, they were off. Noki speed off into the upper district of the Underground while Luki searched the lower district. Each girl looked high and low for their beloved 'Gio-ni' but neither found any trace of him. At last, the twins met up again on the rooftop, panting and exhausted from their search through the underground city. Both of them looked up at the other, neither one wanting to admit defeat. Finally, Luki slumped to the ground pulling Noki with her.

"Ah, I guess we both lose, right Noki?" she said. Noki looked up at her and smiled.

"I guess so! But I still got closer to finding him than you did, Luki!" she smirked. Luki's eye twitched, and just before the conversation could escalate into an argument the door leading up to the roof opened with a slam.

"Luki! Noki!" a familiar voice shouted. The twins looked at each other, and then looked back at the source of the voice.

"Sorry, Gio-ni!" they said in unison, abashed expressions upon their faces. 'Gio-ni' sighed at the use of his nickname.

"You two know that when I tell you to stay put, you stay put." he said almost mechanically, like he was speaking something that was repeated almost daily. "Right?"

"Right!" Luki chirped. Noki nodded her head at a furious pace.

"Oh well. Anyways, I came to say that you two have another job. You are to eliminate the head of the Palmero family. You're free to 'eliminate' anyone else associated with the family, but please, _please_ don't do such a sloppy job as before! You know that if you two screw something up I get blamed for it." Giovanni explained. The twins nodded their heads.

"Don't worry, Gio-ni, we won't get you in trouble this time!" Noki exclaimed.

"We love you too much to that, silly!" Luki said. Noki glanced at Luki and pouted at her.

"Hey, don't you love me, Luki? I'm your sister, not mean, grouchy-pants Gio-ni!" Noki complained.

"Of course I love you, Noki! How could I not? You're so cute, just like me! And you're fun!" Luki admitted, throwing her arms around her twin. Noki giggled and hugged back. Giovanni sighed.

"Hey, you two have an assignment! The clock is ticking, hurry up!" he said, disturbed by the affectionate display.

"Aw, does Gio-ni feel left out? He wants a hug too!" the twins immediately fell upon Giovanni in a massive hug.

"Great, we all love each other. Now could you two please go and kill what needs to be killed?" Giovanni managed to choke out from the death grip the twins called a hug.

"Yeah, let's go Luki!" Noki said.

"I'm right behind you, Noki!" Luki said.

And so the twins ran off to find their target while Giovanni attempted to regain his breath after being nearly strangled in the love-filled hug.

"I really need a vacation."

The End.


End file.
